Toran "Ghost" Northwind
'' ALTERNATE OF KARATH'' According to official records, Toran was executed for escaping captivity aboard the Blackship. The truth is a little more complicated. He is currently serving under the Minister of Niceties as Alabastor's apprentice. Appearance Toran is melanistic; entirely black from head to footclaw. When Toran is "working," he wears a black jacket with a cloak that can be easily cast off if need be. His face is covered in blue tribal tatoos, in the form of swirls. A scar runs across his face, which Toran will often dye red. When not fighting, or on the few occasions when he ventures out into the daylight, he has taken to wearing a black vest with a red undershirt and bowtie. He first wore this at a party in Thador Hall, and has since found it suits his own particular, eccentric sense of style quite well. 'Weapons:' Toran uses a sword entrusted to him by the Minister of Niceties as his main weapon. He is generally never seen without his crossbow either, a weapon given to him by Zilaco in the beast's attempt to use him as a pawn for Misanthropy. He occasionally carries a pair of daggers, though they have fallen out of common use in favor of his longer blade. Alabastor has also trained him in the use of a long blackthorn club, capped with steel. 'Personality:' ((Coming soon)) Early Life Toran was born to a small settlement of weasels in the lower north, where rivers and forests were common, though winters were cold and food was scarce during this time. When he was an infant, a tribe of otters raided the village, and he was left alone in the chaos by the fleeing beasts. He was taken in, a weasel in a tribe of otters, raised as if he was no different. Though he could never match the aquatic abilities of his tribesbeasts, he nonetheless became a very strong swimmer. The winters grew more harsh as Toran's life grew on, and finally, the decision was made to construct a seafaring vessel. It took nearly three years, but on one cold morning, the ship set off for warmer climes, carring with it Toran and his tribe. The vessel was attacked a week later by a ship with red-dyed sails, it's crew cutting through the few valiant defenders (Toran among them) to reach the tribesbeasts in the hold. Taking what meagre loot they could find, the pirates set fire to the hold, containing the remaining otter tribesbeasts. Toran was almost among them, his face rended crossways in one final effort to defend his kin. He escaped just before the ship collapsed around him, managing to kill two more beasts and sever the arm of the captain before falling into the sea. He would have certainly died of dehydration if he remained at sea for only a few more hours than he did. After three days, while he drifted in the sea clinging to a floating plank, he ran into the Blackship, where he was brought aboard by Karath. The Imperium ((Coming soon)) Category:Alternates